


Nightmares and Lovebites

by Stars1_Night



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars1_Night/pseuds/Stars1_Night
Summary: Kyoko plagued by nightmares and stuck in the past while trying to go on into the future she is confused then add a job with Ren all alone reminding them both of the past what is going to happen?
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter one

No mommy please don't leave me!!!"Kyoko screamed,"I'll do better just please don't leave me!"she fell to her knees.  
<<☆-------------------------------☆>>

What?...Oh it was just a... that dream again. Kyoko sighed then got out of her futon."Time to start the day."

"Where are you off to today Kyoko?"Okami-san asked.

"I'm off to shoot at a location for Misty dreams today for the last time if things go well." Kyoko relied to the sweet owner of Darumaya.

"Ok Kyoko be safe."she replied smiling warmly.

"Good bye."Kyoko shouted as she got in the car awaiting her.

"Good morning Kyoko!"Yukihito her manager, said from the driver's seat.

"Good morning Yukihito."she replied back to the male."Oh I got lunch boxes for us today!" She quickly told him then turned to her coworker,"Good morning Mr. Tsuruga."

"Good morning Ms.Mogami." The dark haired man replies."Are you ready for work today?"

"Yes of course why do you ask?"Kyoko replies confused.

"Really? Because you don't look at it."Ren replies looking over her frosing him brows looking sceptical.

"Huh what do you mean not ready?"Kyoko replies quickly starting to panic she couldn't not look ready! Not with how much it took to get this part and being an amateur actress/talento.

"Hmm well you look like you have dark circles under your eyes for one."He smirks.

"What?!"She gasps and grabs out the compact mirror given to her from Kanae, her best friend.

Ren looks on amused,"Mogami don't worry about it."

The rest of the ride was just friendly banter and talking the work for the day.

"We are here Ms.Morgami, see you at lunch."Yukihito said upon arrival at the big building they where shooting  
Misty dreams.

"Thank you see you then."Kyoko replies to him bowing to both men then starts up to the building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok and that's all everyone I think we got it!"The director said happily finally getting the shot he wanted. After rushing to say goodbye to her co-workers and get changed out of costume she rushed out to meet Yukihito and Mr.Tsuruga. "Sorry I was late."she said quickly out of breath to the two men. "It's alright Kyoko, we were running a bit late. Yukihito replies smiles replying to the young brunette. Time skip to the park after lunch is eaten (sorry I'm lazy) "That was such a good lunch Kyoko thank you."Yukihito brightly told kyoko smiling. "What did you think of it Mr.Tsuruga?"Kyoko turned and asked. "It's good thank you Morgami."Ren says smiling a bit painfully at Kyoko. "Good."Kyoko says gleefully happy to have gotten Ren to eat lunch. "So would you like help washing the bento boxes?"Ren askes. "No thank you I got it."Kyoko replies quickly. "No, I'll help."He says as he picks up two of the three bento boxes. "No! I got it."She responses forcibly her demons showing her getting annoyed. Ren smiles at her, making revenge demons wither and hide."I will help." He walks over to the hose leaving kyoko no choice but to follow and started spraying the first box. Then turns to her and askes"Can you hold the hose so I can wash this better?" "Yes of course."Kyoko says and grabs the hose from him starting to get flustered for no reason. "Move it more this way." He says as the hose moves a bit more away. He holds a bento box under the stream. Kyoko moves the hose too quickly at his request a little too quickly.In fact it sprayed Ren..."Oh no I'm so sorry!"She says quickly very flustered now and tries to start apologizing. Ren waved her off,"It's alright don't worry about it Morgami. But if anything can you get me a towel?" Kyoko races into the bathroom dropping the hose and grabs some paper towels. The best she could do and races back out." Here you go Mr.Tsuruga." "Thank you. How about I hold the hose this time. Ok?" He says as he dries off. "Ok."She replied and carefully handed the hose she dropped to him. Then knelt down and grabbed the bento and turned to the water just to get sprayed."Ack what the...? Hey why did you spray me?"She askes pulling dripping hair out of her eyes with a with a laugh. Ren laughs,"Sorry about hear you go."He reaches down and hands her the towel but accidentally sprays them both move they laugh and just clean the bentos and walk back to Yukihito who was sitting on a bench talking to someone on the phone wearing a glove of course so he didn't break the phone. "What happened to you two?"He asked, jumping up upon seeing the two of them wet form the half water fight. "Yes we are quite alright just had a hose malfunction."Ren replies. "Um alright well let's go then. Also Ren how about we go by your place and get some dry clothes?"He nods. "Ok let's go then." Time skip after the car ride to Ren's place "Ok Morgami you can borrow some clothes of mine and we can wash yours." Ren says as they enter Yukihito had already left them. Kyoko just follows him in quickly. "Come in and sit down."Ren tells the two of them. Kyoko followed what he said and sat on the edge of the couch."Here you go. You can put this on while your clothes dry."He hands her a bundle of clothes.


End file.
